Story
In the very beginning there was just a mascot costume, then they upgraded to spring lock suits, so they added in a spring Derpy, and a spring Steven. However, they couldn't get good colors other then yellow/ gold, and they started to try and support endoskeletons. It worked for 1 year. In that 1 year time, they added in spring Drago, which was good enough suit, so the tried out a proper animatronic with color too. So they created a colored and better version of Derpy and Steven. After a while, they upgraded Golden Drago to color too. So then he was used as a back up animatronic. Sadly the new animatronics used non spring locks, so they had 2 sets of suits. Ones that performers can wear, and some the animatronics could wear. After a while they had enough funds and created Falcon. After the 5 kids were murdered, they assumed the stuffed kids were final product animatronics and endoskeletons, so they used that for the next few years. Then..they closed. Then, out of the luck of the company, they created a tiny little pizzeria called: Drago's Diner. They used the now old and some what ruined animatronics to make a good attraction. They worked...decently. After a massive over hall of money from popularity, they used their funds to remake the old legends of derpy's. So then came in the new and improved Derpy's. The building was bigger, better and new animatronics with the recent tech, and most of them being female. They did however used the now more withered and removed parts, animatronics, aka the originals, and use them for the new ones. Sadly after a few good weeks, and only raising about $8,000 and a few workers, they had to close down for budget cuts, and broken animatronics. After many years of the company overall trying to recreate the legend in some way, they had to close their doors, forever. Until, however, a horror attraction owner, decided to buy or get anything from all of the pizzerias left, hence making, Derpy Fright. After a month of opening, it was burned to the ground, due to a malfunctioning spring lock Steven. After then, no one knows what to come from the creators of Derpy Fright, or any of the original owners for that matter. After weeks of work, it was confirmed by the owner of Derpy's Fright and I qoute "No one can recreate the legend, whatever is created about Derpy's seems to end in a disaster." So then, they sold what was left on auction. We never know what they could do to try and at least have it some what running again with just some fake pizzas, a party hat, a guitar, a cat ear, a plastic wing, a few bows, an empty head, a metal endoskeleton arm and hand, a microphone, and a part of a piano set. Who knows what is to come. But we will just say, the legend cannot be reborn without destruction. Unless......he....does.